


Un petit serpent et puis voilà (par Choup37)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Mésopotamie antique, Other, Scene: Flood in Mesopotamia 3004 BC (Good Omens), crowley loves kids
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un démon qu'il est un monstre. Parfois, même le Serpent aime se faire câliner, et si ce sont par des enfants, hé bien merde, il n'a jamais aimé suivre les ordres de toute manière.
Kudos: 2





	Un petit serpent et puis voilà (par Choup37)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mana2702](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mana2702/gifts).



> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Mana2702 nous a demandé une histoire sur Crowley en partant du principe qu'il aimait les enfants et ne pouvait imaginer leur faire du mal - il les laisse même lui tresser les cheveux ! De la cutenesse était exigée. Choup37, une des auteures de notre collectif, a décidé de répondre à cette commande.

La Mésopotamie antique était une merveille à découvrir.

Au carrefour de dizaines de civilisations naissantes, entre déserts multiples et océans gigantesques, naissaient ce qu'on appelerait quelques milliers d'années plus tard d'immenses agglomérations. Le tout un chacun s'y rencontrait, marchands, voyageurs, femmes et hommes de toute origine et couleur.

Crowley adorait cela.

Crowley avait toujours adoré la mixité.

Un jour, il faudrait qu'il y traine Aziraphale.

L'autre plumé adorait la bonne bouffe, et à ce petit jeu, la Mésopotamie était reine.

Sérieusement, qui aurait cru que les dattes se mélangeaient si bien aux légumes ?

Et avec des épices, en plus ? Un délice.

Une tentation à nulle autre pareille.

Et Crowley s'y connaissait en tentation.

Il l'avait inventée, après tout.

Demandez à Eve.

S'il avait su qu'il déclencherait la naissance de l'humanité, ce jour-là.

Il s'ennuyait, c'est tout ! Il n'avait rien à faire, encore, alors il était allé se promener, sous sa forme reptilienne, tranquillement, sans ennuyer personne. Est-ce que c'était sa faute s'il avait atterri dans le Jardin d'Eden ?

Il était innocent.

Ce n'était pas sa faute.

C'était complètement sa faute.

Et il en était terriblement fier.

Son sourire s'agrandit à ce souvenir, avant qu'il ne repioche avec énergie dans son écuelle, dévorant son repas.

Miam.

Un petit rire lui fit tourner la tête. Là, à quelques mètres du perron où il était assis – en toute dignité, absolument, il n'était pas avachi comme le dernier ivrogne venu, non, pas du tout ! - une bande de gosses le dévisageait, des immenses sourires sur leur petit minois sale.

Crowley sentit ses propres lèvres s'étirer davantage.

Il avait toujours adoré avoir un public – il était un homme de spectacle, qu'y pouvait-il, c'était sa nature, il n'allait pas la renier, non ? - et quoi de mieux en spectateurs que des morveux ?

Crowley adorait les enfants.

Des petits diables en puissance.

Tant de fourberie dans leur regard taquin, tant de possibilités dans leur esprit naissant.

Combien de fois leur avait-il appris des sales tours en passant dans un village ?

Crowley adorait les enfants, et les enfants le lui rendaient bien.

Se penchant légèrement, il fit un clin d'oeil au groupe, leur décochant un de ses sourires estampillés «père démoniaque fier de sa progéniture ».

Les gamins rirent davantage, et il leur fit signe de la main. Le trio échangea un regard, avant de courir vers lui, leurs pieds nus couverts de poussière s'enfonçant dans la terre.

_\- Salut les canailles_ , rit-il.

Un tapotement du doigt sur une des joues, et celle-ci se retrouva toute propre, à la grande surprise du gosse qui écarquilla les yeux, avant de rire. Crowley esquissa un sourire démoniaque.

_\- Tu veux que je fasse pareil sur l'autre ?_

_\- Ouiiii !_

_\- Moi aussi !_

_\- Moi z'aussiiii !_

Aow.

Crowley était un terrible démon, craint par tout le monde souterrain.

Il ne se laissait pas conquérir par une bande de petits trous du cus, à peine capables de marcher seuls.

Il ne leur mangeait pas dans la main, non.

À peine.

En parlant de manger...

Un clin d'oeil, et il claqua discrètement des doigts, leur nettoyant le visage, les pieds et les mains. Un regard autour de lui, pour vérifier que personne ne les regardait, et il claqua de la langue, faisant apparaître trois petites assiettes en terre remplies à ras-bord de céréales, viande, et légumes.

La bouche des gosses tomba sur le sol.

En un instant ils s'étaient assis autour de lui, la plus jeune tombant sans hésitation sur ses genoux alors qu'il leur tendait leur repas.

_\- Chut. C'est notre secret._

Crowley était un démon.

Crowley vivait, respirait, pour remettre en cause le monde l'entourant.

Crowley ne supportait pas de voir trois gosses le ventre vide.

Aziraphale le regarderait avec un regard empli de tendresse à l'en faire gerber, s'il le voyait faire.

Mais Aziraphale n'était pas là, et Crowley ne pensait absolument pas à lui, alors qu'il aidait la petite mignonette sur ses genoux à manger sa viande.

Absolument pas.

Un repas et un pichet d'eau fini plus tard, les trois canailles avaient revendiqué le perron avec le démon, la petiote endormie sur ses genoux alors que ses deux frères – camarades ? Amis ? Membres de la portée?- s'affairaient sur les cheveux de Crowley.

Apparemment, ils avaient décidé de le remercier en lui faisant des tresses.

Bof.

Il y avait pire, comme sort, non ?

Leurs petits doigts courraient dans ses mèches, remontant de son cou jusqu'à son crâne alors qu'ils séparaient l'ensemble en plusieurs tas, leur expression résolument concentrée sur leur travail.

Crowley ferma les yeux, se laissant faire avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Ses petits monstres.

Des tentateurs nés.

Il était tellement fier d'eux.

Remarquez, il ne pouvait pas les blâmer d'être fascinés, ses cheveux étaient magnifiques.

Une ode à la beauté. Un spectacle à nulle autre pareille. Une tentation impossible à résister. La raison d'être de tous les coiffeurs.

Aziraphale adorait ses cheveux.

Il en avait de très beaux aussi, d'ailleurs.

Mais rien à voir avec les siens.

Les siens étaient uniques.

Ils étaient roux, ce qui, d'ici quelques millénaires, provoquerait d'énormes soucis à notre démon favori, mais à cette époque, voyez-vous, c'était une preuve de force intérieure, d'intelligence et de beauté.

Absolument.

Sinon, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde se retournerait sur son passage, hein ?

Le reste de son corps n'était pas trop moche non plus, il fallait l'admettre.

Il était plutôt chanceux, sur ce coup.

Et ses cheveux en étaient le symbole.

Ils étaient tellement parfaits que les gamins s'affairaient dessus avec fureur, leurs petits doigts glissant avec révérence au milieu de ses mèches pour mieux les tresser.

Il n'était pas orgueilleux, non, absolument pas ! Juste réaliste !

Crowley était le démon de la Tentation, il était simplement logique que tout son corps attire l'attention.

_\- Finiiiii !_

_\- Trop beauuuuu !_

Le démon sursauté, tiré de ses pensées.

Il ne s'était pas endormi, non.

Il était un tueur, il était toujours sur ses gardes.

Il ne s'était absolument pas endormi.

Clignant des yeux, il se redressa, caressant instinctivement les cheveux de la petiote, qui s'était elle aussi réveillée en sursaut. Les yeux de la pitchoune s'écarquillèrent en le découvrant.

_\- Ooooh ! Troooop beaaaaaaau !_

_\- Ah ouiii ?_ Sourit-il, taquin, avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux, dans un geste orgueilleux.

_\- Oui ! C'est plein de serpents !_

_\- Quoi ?_

Ce fut le tour des yeux de Crowley de se transformer en boules de pétanque.

(Bien sûr, les boules de pétanque n'existaient pas encore à cette époque, mais la comparaison est intemporelle, et donc totalement bien placée, encore plus lorsque l'on sait que c'est le même démon en train de rattraper sa mâchoire sur le sol qui inventera ce jeu, des millénaires plus tard, à la sortie d'une taverne française...)

_\- Des serpents ?_

_\- Ouiii !_

Les yeux ronds comme des billes, le démon saisit ses cheveux, les tirant devant ses yeux.

Sans aucun doute, en effet, il put découvrir des dizaines de petites tresses, s'entortillant les unes autour des autres, dans un effet tout serpentin.

Un sourire enfantin apparut sur son visage.

_\- Des serpents, hein ?_

_\- Ben, t'as les yeux jaunes,_ expliqua un des gosses en haussant une épaule, avec cette voix emplie de certitude que seuls peuvent avoir les enfants quand ils ennoncent une vérité.

L'autre morveux hocha résolument la tête.

Le sourire de Crowley augmenta.

Des serpents.

Des serpents, sur la tête du Tentateur.

Oh, Belzébuth rirait tellement quand il lui raconterait.

_\- ça vous dit, qu'on aille chercher des friandises ?_

Des petits sons surexcités lui répondirent.

Se relevant avec toute la grâce serpentine dont il était capable, Crowley saisit la main d'un des garçons, plaça la petiote sur sa hanche, et se dirigea à grands pas vers le marché.

**FIN**


End file.
